


give me some coloured pens

by starkstower



Series: we're falling in love [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Evak - Freeform, Even is a sweetheart, M/M, Meet-Cute, SKAM, biology studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkstower/pseuds/starkstower
Summary: "Mitochondria..." he mumbles, sending a death glare to the diagram in the book, "I hope you mitochoke"He wasn't expecting to hear someone laughing.or;isak's studying and crying out of stress when a cute boy that laughs at his biology jokes and shares his chips, appears (his name is even, and he makes isak want to propose to him with the ring pop in his pocket)





	give me some coloured pens

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i got this idea from the prompt: "you walked into the student lounge on our dorm floor and saw me cry-studying and walked out and now you're back with coffee and a bag of chips and im seriously considering proposing to you with my ring pop"
> 
> with a lil bit of my writing ideas, too, ofc.
> 
> hope u enjoy <3

Isak is about to start crying.  
  
"A prokaryote is a unicellular organism that lacks a membrane-bound nucleus, mitochondria, or any–"   
  
He screams internally. He's been doing it since he decided to sit down in the student lounge and opened his biology book to start his daily 3 hours of studying. It usually doesn't bother him this much, but he hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before and his brain wasn't really working at its finest.  
  
"–any other membrane-bound organelle" he finishes, sighing and letting his head fall onto the palm of his hands; exhausted but not ready to give up, "A prokaryote is a unicellular organism that lacks a membrane-bound nucleus, mitochondria, or any other membrane-bound organelle"  
  
He puts a pencil in the middle of the book so as not to lose the page he's in and closes it, his gaze lingering a little on the cover, because there's a fucking pillow in it and Isak wants to sleep so, so badly.  
  
Why the fuck is there a pillow in the cover of a biology book?  
  
He takes deep breaths ( _one, two, three– he's falling asleep, yes, this isn't working_ ) and tries to say what he just read with his own words:  
  
"A prokaryote is uh..." with his thumb and his index finger, he starts to rub his forehead, "cellular– unicellular! organism that... it doesn't... like... ugh, fuck, it misses something. What does it not have?"  
  
He tries to remember; he tries to picture the prokaryote drawing in the biology book for help, but his mind can't even form that. He's so frustrated and mad at himself that he almost rips the pages off the book when he opens it again, looking angrily through all these biology things that are killing him slowly with every week that passes.  
  
"It lacks a fucking membrane-bound nucleus, of course. Oh, and a _mitochondria_. Lovely. Fucking hell"   
  
The tears are burning his eyes and Isak doesn't give any more flying fucks so he lets them out. He's sobbing in the empty student lounge because he can't remember what a prokaryote is, and if that's not ridiculous then he doesn't know what it is.  
  
"Mitochondria..." he mumbles, sending a death glare to the diagram in the book, "I hope you _mitochoke_ "  
  
He wasn't expecting to hear someone laughing.  
  
When he looks up, he finds a guy staring right back at him with a small smile playing on his lips, and Isak is suddenly aware that his eyes must look red and puffy so he tries to rub them with the back of his hands and hide them to free himself from the humiliation.  
  
"I'm... Studying" he says dumbly, and the boy nods.  
  
"I assumed" Isak wants to mitochoke too, because his voice is the deepest he's heard in a while and– how is he supposed to concentrate again, after that? "Are you okay?"   
  
Isak laughs dryly, "I'm crying"  
  
"Did something happen? Besides the mitochondrias attacking you with their existence"  
  
Isak bites his lip, and throws his head back, groaning. It would be a lot better if he had an excuse for his tears, something worth crying and not prokaryote information but, unfortunately, he does not.  
  
"Just mitochondrias. And membranes"  
  
"Ugh, yeah. Those bitches"   
  
Isak manages to smile, but is quickly reminded of why he is there sitting on the floor sobbing when his pencil hits the ground and makes him come back to reality: he has to study. And there's a handsome boy standing by the door.  
  
"I'm Even" he says, and Isak thanks god he's not standing up because then he would've sure as hell dropped dead.  
  
"I'm Isak, I don't usually hate on mitochondrias that much, but they crossed the line today"   
  
"I understand, it happens to us all at some point. Can I sit with you?"  
  
Isak shrugs, but he's, once again, screaming internally– this time because there's a cute boy near him, "Yeah. If you don't mind the cold floor"  
  
Even, apparently, doesn't mind, because he's by his side with just two long steps, sitting down way too close ( _their knees are touching and if isak were to put his hand in between them he'd probably touch even's hand, too and of course he's not dying, no_ ) and pulling a bag of chips out of his bag.  
  
Isak is about to start crying.  
  
He thinks about proposing to Even right there and then, with the ring pop in his pocket. He'll drop in one knee and say " _Even Without Last Name, you've been so good to me in these eight minutes of knowing each other, I'd like to be given the opportunity to do the same for you, if you'd let me. Marry me? (And give me some chips, I'm starving)"_  
  
"You want some?" Even says, and brings Isak back from his daydreaming.   
  
"Yeah. Sure"   
  
After he's grabbed a handful of chips, he forces himself to look down at his book again and start re-reading that paragraph over and over until it stays inside his mind.  
  
"Can I help, with your studying?"   
  
"Uhm... I don't know how? I usually just read from the textbook and hope my brain does his fucking work and saves the information"  
  
Even laughs, "Maybe a concept map will make it easier. I use that for studying a lot. You just put the most important things and then study from there, without the excessive use of words books have"  
  
"I'm not sure I can make one right now" he says, blushing "I'm... Tired. Like, so much. And if reading makes me want to fall asleep imagine doing a concept map"  
  
"I can help"  
  
Isak puts his hand in his pocket and checks that– yes, the ring pop is still there. He'll just have to change the eight minutes in his speech to ten, but it's not late for proposing.  
  
"I can't let you do that" he mumbles, instead, "You're sharing your chips with me and now you want to do a concept map– don't you have things to do? Way more fun?"  
  
He wants to punch himself in the face because that's the worst thing he's said today. What if Even does, in fact, have other things to do? He probably just helped him realize that, and he's gonna go, and he's gonna leave Isak alone and un-married– what's he gonna do with the ring and the wedding dress now?  
  
"Nah" he exclaims, to his surprise, "My friends are out and I didn't feel like joining them. And I like doing concept maps!" he jokes, elbowing him playfully ( _Isak doesn't gasp, not at all_ ) "It's actually pretty fun"  
  
"That's bullshit" he says back, "It can't be fun"  
  
"I'll prove you wrong" Even says, grinning widely and Isak thinks god, take me, I'm ready, I've seen the entrance to heaven, "C'mon, take out your color pens"  
  
And, well, Isak can't really say no to his future ring-pop husband, so he opens his pencil case and drops everything he has inside on the floor – blushing furiously when at least three chewed gums make their appearance. _Can I be anymore disgusting_?

Isak didn't think this was how his afternoon was going to go: crying, hating on mitochondrias and doing concept maps with the prettiest boy he's ever seen while they eat chips and get to know each other through drawn lines in a sheet of paper and more prokaryote talk.

  
(Even says yes, by the way, to the ring pop proposal and Isak goes back to his dorm with his number and ready to nail his exam)   
  



End file.
